


Mukuro's No-Grooming Policy

by No_Name_Girl



Series: Even Carnivores need love. [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: And Mukuro doesn't do feels, And way too fluffy, But he does do teasing, Fluff overdose, Is way too cute, Kyoya is way too fluffy, Kyoya's Grooming, M/M, Mukuro POV, Mukuro teasing his Skylark, and fluffy, cute and fluffy, is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl
Summary: Mukuro's reasons (and pov) on why he avoid grooming time, thing that is mentioned in Chapter 7 (if I am not mistaken) of 'To Entice a Pineapple'





	Mukuro's No-Grooming Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Entice a Pineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548960) by [No_Name_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Name_Girl/pseuds/No_Name_Girl). 



> This is a belated b-day gift for Mukkun (even if I had this written for more than a month)
> 
> Happy Birthday Mukuro!

Mukuro wasn't someone who is used to sleep deeply or late, so when he groggily blinked awake, feeling very warm and comfy unlike his usual, and was faced with his Skylark's face in a softly warm amused expression directed at him, at only  _ inches _ of his own face, the very first time that he spent the night with his Skylark, in his bed, it was understandable that he could feel his cheeks warming up.   
  
Mukuro wondered if he drooled in the pillow or something to cause his Skylark to look at him like that, and he subtly checked but there was nothing to indicate it.   
  
Then his Skylark brushed his bangs away, to look at him properly, and leaned over, placing a soft and  _ chaste _ kiss to his lips making Mukuro's cheeks turn even hotter, is the stupid Skylark doing this on propose?!   
  
Kyoya's lips, still against his own, turned upwards in a soft and  _ warm _ smile, "hungry?"   
  
Mukuro could only nod dumbly, his brain still processing whatever is happening while his face turned hotter and hotter by the second.   
  
Kyoya, his Skylark, smirked and stood up, "stay there, my Pineapple, I'll bring your breakfast"   
  
Mukuro will deny until the end of times, but his heart might,  _ maybe _ , have skipped a whole,  **no,** actually a  _ fraction _ of a beat when his Skylark called him 'his Pineapple' in that warm tone he used.   
  
When Mukuro was starting to get a hold of himself and the heat of his cheeks subsided a bit Kyoya returned with a tray in his hands and placed it in the side table.   
  
Mukuro looked the food in suspicion, in the tray were  _ most _ of his favorites, favorites that his Skylark shouldn't  _ know _ about particularly with how uninterested normally he is of Mukuro's likes and dislikes, but before he could ask his Skylark seated and hugged him from behind,  _ nuzzling _ his neck in a non-sexual way and practically purring at the contact, "I brought what you usually like best, what first?"   
  
Mukuro's face heated up  _ again _ , worse than before, not only his Skylark noticed his likes, what he thought that he didn't care about, but he is asking his- opinion? input?   
  
Kyoya raised one of the cups on the tray, smirking softly,  _ warmly _ , and lifted it to his face that was practically pressed to his neck, except that he  _ didn't _ drink but pressed the edge to Mukuro's lips instead and he drinked by reflex.   
  
Mukuro tasted the contents, and drank them, but his mind was  _ elsewhere _ , it was on the arms hugging him, on the warmth of his Skylark's body pressed against his back, on how his Skylark's eyes drank him, and how fast and loud his heartbeat was, how blood rushed to his face and how comfortable and warm, how  _ right _ , his Skylark make him feel.   
  
"w-what are you doing?"   
  
Mukuro hated himself from that stutter, he didn't stutter! But his Skylark chuckled lowly,  _ softly _ ,  **_warmly_ ** , and nuzzled his neck, "Grooming, you are my Mate, Pineapple, and you need to be properly groomed, I enjoy grooming time, but only with you, my Mate"   
  
Mukuro's heart skipped a whole beat and he did a weird sound, somewhere between a gasp, a squeak and a groan, covering his face with both hands and feeling his face on fire.   
  
Where the hell does Kyoya find those cheesy lines?   
  
Kyoya nuzzled his neck again, like trying to grab his attention, and he groaned again.   
  
"is something wrong?"   
  
Mukuro groaned and shook his head, his face still covered, this is too embarrassing, Mukuro is male, he is  _ confident _ and  _ sexy _ and the  _ best _ ! he shouldn't feel  _ this _ \-  _ this _ \- whatever the hell  _ this _ is! it makes no sense!   
  
Kyoya hummed, thoughtfully, and caressed his sides, like trying to calm him down but only making his heartbeat act up  _ worse _ and his stomach do strange and  _ pleasant _ lurches, like the so called stomach butterflies.   
  
Mukuro  _ hated _ this, hated his body and the way it reacted to this soft side of his Skylark, he  _ hated _ how vulnerable that make him feel, and he  _ hated _ his Skylark for been the cause of all of this.   
  
Then his Skylark licked his neck and he did that weird sound again and  _ melted _ , and he  _ hated _ it, but he snuggled closer to his Skylark and groaned.   
  
Mukuro wanted to kill Kyoya, to stop all this nonsense, but Kyoya clutched his chin, tilted his face and placed the same sort of  _ chase _ kiss he did before against his lips and Mukuro  _ melted _ , he was a puddle of goo, and Kyoya  _ chuckled _ and brushed his bangs away.   
  
Kyoya hand feed him, and he just let him do as he pleased, too out of it to even try to resist, he  _ hated _ this and he wanted to  _ stop _ it, but every time he tried Kyoya did something that make his brain turn to goo  _ again _ and he just let him, let him  _ feed _ him and  _ bath _ him and  _ dress _ him and it was  _ only _ late afternoon, around 5 o'clock, when he  _ finally _ regained some semblance of self, or maybe he grow some resistance to this soft side of his Skylark, and he pushed Kyoya away.   
  
Kyoya raised a brow and snorted, but he made not comment, and Mukuro  _ scowled _ , he is  _ not _ a girl! he is  _ not _ ! even if he has memories of been female  _ once _ , he is  _ not _ !   
  
"feeling better?"   
  
Mukuro did a strangled scream, a mix of a growl and a yell and a squeak, he  _ hates _ this so called 'grooming time', and the Skylark won't be having  _ any _ if he has any say on the matter!   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
......   
  
Not anytime  _ soon _ ...   
  
..........   
  
..........   
  
..........   
  
Mukuro still needs to grow a  _ resistance _ to his Skylark's antics,  **_alright_ ** ?!   
  
......   
  
......   
  
.......   
  
Mukuro needs to make his Skylark  _ pay _ ! He wonder how adorable his Skylark would look all flustered in Mukuro's turn to 'groom' him, not that Mukuro will be 'grooming' his Skylark that soon, and he won't allow his Skylark to groom him again, not anytime soon at least.    
  
" _ fufufu~" _   
  
Kyoya's lips twitched upwards and bopped playfully his head with one of his Tonfas, "stupid Pineapple"   
  
Mukuro's eye twitched in annoyance, he planned to slap the Tonfa away, but he changed his mind and leaned over, brushing his lips against his Skylark's ones and breathing husky, "now now, Kyo-kun, that's not a way to treat your  _ Mate _ , is it?"   
  
Kyoya's face turned red and he pushed him away, "if you have energy to start with your annoying antics you are good enough to go away"   
  
Mukuro mock pouted, "are you kicking me out that soon, Skylark-kun? what if I want to  _ groom _ you now?"   
  
Kyoya's eye twitched as his blush worsened, "that's not necessary, today's grooming is  _ enough _ for me"   
  
Mukuro's eyes glinted in mischief and Kyoya gave a step back, "Pineapple, don't you  _ dare _ -"   
  
Mukuro tackled and  _ glomped _ his Skylark and he growled, his Kyo-kun’s face was as red as it could go which make him  _ laugh _ , squirming in his hold, "Pineapple! release me! I will bite you to death if you continue!"   
  
"fufufu, then I guess I will get bitten, but  _ later _ , I feel like grooming you now"   
  
Kyoya growled and slipped from his grasp while Mukuro laughed louder as he avoided hit after hit of his Skylark's Tonfas, his Skylark looked  _ even _ more adorable than what he thought he  _ would _ !   
  
"fufufu~"   
  
It's decided, Mukuro won't allow his Skylark grooming, and if he  _ does _ he will groom his Skylark in return, his Skylark is  _ absolutely _ adorable when flustered!   
  
"Stay still Stupid Pineapple!"   
  
Mukuro smirked and pecked his Skylark's cheek making the blush go up  _ another _ notch, "Fufufu, I don't think so~"   



End file.
